Automobile lamp provides illuminations for pedestrians to determine traveling directions of motor vehicles and motorcycles to avoid car accidents, and illuminations for drivers to maintain traffic safety in different road conditions.
As the level of our health care rises, the age of drivers becomes increasingly higher. Compared with young people, elder ones have a lower vision capability. To compensate a deteriorated vision and a slow response, it is necessary to increase the illumination contrast for the automobile lamp and set a higher specification of the automobile lamp to provide better illuminations in order to improve the safety of driving, particularly for a high speed of cars on highways.
In the current trend of social development, increasing the illumination contrast of automobile lamps is an urgent issue that demands immediate attentions and feasible solutions. However, a traditional automobile lamp generally installs a light emitting element (such as a tungsten filament lamp and a halogen lamp, etc) at the position of the focus of a reflective lens, and uses the reflective lens to focus a light emitted from the light emitting element, such that the light can be projected in a direction parallel to a projecting lens to produce a light beam with a cross-section in a predetermined shape.
In the design of the traditional automobile lamp, a piece of mask in a specific shape can be installed at the focal point of the reflective lens, so that the light emitted from the light emitting element is masked by the mask, and only a portion of the light is projected in a direction parallel to the projecting lens to produce a light beam with a cross-section in a compliant shape. However, the overall light energy utilization efficiency will be lowered due to the factor of the mask.
It is an object of the invention to develop a new technology to enhance the illumination contrast for an automobile lamp and project a light beam with a cross-section in a shape in compliance with related laws and regulations without requiring the mask, so as to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings of the traditional automobile lamp, and achieve the effects of compensating the deteriorate vision and slow response and improving the safety of driving.